Your love is my drug
by Songblurd
Summary: Daniel would like to think that his relationship with Wilhelmina is just a physical need, an urge for release but what if there is more to it than just a seething desire induced in him.


Title- Your Love is my drug

Pairing- Danimina

Disclaimer- they are mine- only in my dreams (haha)

_Hi, y'all it has been a while, this just happened when I woke up and ke$ha's song was playing on my iPod. This is actually an old fic I wrote but was not able to publish so just did some revisions in it. Hope you like this one shot… xo_

_**Maybe I need some rehab**_

_**Or maybe just need some sleep**_

_**I got a sick obsession**_

_**I'm seeing it in my dreams**_

He was sitting on his bed in his apartment. His back was against the headboard, she was lying on her side, face on his direction eyes wide shut. He couldn't help but look at her, she is so beautiful no, even more beautiful than he ever thought and to see her like this sleeping beside him with no make up on her face, no withering glances and brows not arched. She's sleeping calmly like an angel… the devil looks like an angel when she sleeps! He told himself. A smile registered on his lips, before running his index finger through some hair strands falling on her face. He strokes a finger down her nose and playfully pinched the tip of it. Intentionally waking her up and she did. She opened her eyes and caught him with a stupid look on his face.

'What?'

She yawned and looked at him as he shifts his position placing his right hand over his head so he was propped up facing her.

'What time is it, why are you up?'

Daniel glanced at the watch on his wrist 'Uh, half past two.' He uttered.

He moved a little closer so he could kiss her on the cheek and then started planting soft kisses down her neck and to her collarbone.

"You awake all night?"

"Yeah" He nodded and again turned his attention on her neck, deliberately putting little kisses on it then moves his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She turns her head away before he could deepen their kiss.

"Wilhelmina…" he protested cupping her face so he could catch her lips again.

"Leave it Daniel, I'm sleepy."

She turns her back to ignore him. Pulling the sheet up to her chin, to cover the La Perla underwear she was wearing. He placed one arm around her waist pulling her so she could lie on her back. He heard her sighed loudly and opened her mouth but before she could say her objection, Daniel leaned over and his lips crushed into hers. He kissed her passionately; she kissed him back with the same intensity and began to run her fingers into Daniel's hair. The other found its way to his bare back. He is now pressing her against the bed, hovering on top of her, His hands began to touch her, exploring every detail of her landscape making her wild as hell. Her hands now tracing his muscles. His entire weight pinning her down. She groaned and he suddenly felt her body becomes rigid, her head twisting until he freed her mouth. They were both gasping for air.

"What?" he said flustered, his eyes questioning her.

"What? I'm worn out Looney."

He was still on top of her. She wriggled her hips so he would move over.

"Move and get off me for God's sake Daniel."

He gets off her and slides his body to her side. He can see her wrinkling her eyebrows, she moves to a sitting position and her left arm reaching for her right shoulder blade. She looks hurt.

'What's wrong?" suddenly concerned. He tried wrapping one arm on her waist. She was pissed; she shoved it off

'You asking me what's wrong? I have not gotten any decent sleep in a week Daniel. I'm tired and we have a meeting with the advertisers tomorrow and all you can think about was sex?'

She still has her arm on her shoulder blade gently massaging it. Her eyes were transfixed on the ceiling, gazed at him after he giggled at the last word she said.

'It's not funny Daniel; our next issue is due in ten days and we have not yet come up with the best concept for the cover."

'It's a weekend Willie, were supposed to be having fun.'

'Yeah, we had our shares of fun yesterday and earlier but now I have to sleep' she scoffed.

'Is not that what you want?' He said in a singsong voice and he's now back in the same position he was before kissing her., propped up facing her direction. And fingers playing _Eensy Weensy Spider_ on her belly.

Wilhelmina exhaled in frustration, her face grimaced trying to think of her usual spiteful retort but could not find any. She stops massaging her shoulder, lied down on her back and shove off Daniel's hand.

'Someone is sulky tonight, huh.' he whispered to her ear, gently biting and sucking her earlobe.

'You're not going to stop are you?'

'Nope.'

He grinned, burying his face to hers, she sighed out of distraught, pushing her hand on Daniel's chest to stop him.

'Don't you ever get tired of…?'

'Making love to you?'

She was startled, she was unprepared to hear what he just said but she obviously will not show a flicker of emotion to Daniel. Instead, she rolls her eyes and turns her back. However, Daniel holds her in place.

'It's called Sex.' she quipped.

'Excuse me?'

'Sex… that thing we do day and night if we get our chance. It is a phenomenon where

Male and female species wooing on each other. Ardent enthusiasm, uncontrollable desire'

'So?' he asked trying to conceal his fake confusion.

Daniel laughed sheepishly and lightly bit her arm, trying to distract her from her discerning analogy about sex.

'It's the thing we did yesterday, the day before that, the thing we just did earlier and the one you are extruding to happen now which I'd say No because I'm tired and God knows, my back is still killing me as a result of You banging me on your bathroom floor.'

He buried his head on her shoulder and burst into laughter; since when arguing with her become so addicting. She cupped his face and made him look at her. He tries to lower his head to give her a kiss but she twists her head.

'I don't get it what's with you and your cunning analogy about love making and sex?'

'It's two different words you dumbass.'

'Yeah, that's what I've heard, care to explain?' He arched his brow, challenging her for an answer.

'Oh please, I don't have the energy to play your stupid game Daniel' she rolled her eyes again as she turned her back from him.

'But I was…'

She pulled the sheet to cover her up to her head, refusing to hear what ever he has to say. He lied on his back looking fiercely at the ceiling, letting his mind flitter away. He knew this isn't their typical night of hard, hot pleasurable sex. It was something he can hardly explain. He glanced at his side, looking at the woman lying beside him. Some couples look just plain wrong, theirs is a bad romance but still romance- no matter how bad it gets.

'I prefer calling it love making…' he said almost a whisper.

She spun around, discarding the sheet wrapped around her. Her eyebrows creased and she is looking at him sharply.

'Do we really have to do this now?'

'What?'

'Play this dummy game of yours. It's pointless.'

'What, I'd like to think its called love making than Sex… its tedious' he explains.

She slapped her head and squeezed her temple as if anticipating a bad headache is about to come.

'I know what you're trying to imply Daniel this absurd fruitless conversation about …'

'What, SEX? Its love making Wilhelmina' he asserted.

'You are nuts, you know that. Sex is what we do. Not love making, from the word itself love there's no love in it and we clearly both knew that.' she huffed.

'I'd like to think that what we do is something we can bring to the next level.' he wasn't thinking straight. It just slipped into his mouth but he didn't regret it.

'What, a relationship?' she sneered. 'I'd like to think that this is your way of aggravating me.'

'But, I…' He suddenly felt confused, could not find words to say.

'Come on Daniel, you are bored and you want to play brainteaser with me. I'm tired and droopy.' She said pouting her lips. She abruptly took his wrist to check the time and she's exasperated. 'Its 3 am for God's sake.' she turns her back on him swiftly. Pulls the sheet that's covering both of them up to her chest.

His eyes were fixated on the ceiling again. Staring blankly as if it is the most interesting thing, he has ever seen. Was it all that, Just sex? He asked himself. It is unexplainable but hey, maybe he can learn a logical thing or two. They may have bad chemistry and a mutual need for self-destruction nevertheless; he has to admit that she brings out the worst and best in him, and he likes it. He likes that they can start so sweet and later on cannot even stand to be in the same room with each other. He likes it that their fights cause chaos around them. He likes how they can settle their argument with a

Mind-blowing sex. They should have never gotten together in the first place but still they are willing to go through this unsuitable partnership over and over again.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

'Let's move in together Wil.' He whispered to her ear. He wasn't sure if she has heard it but he is certain she's not yet asleep. He suddenly felt weak to reiterate himself.

Their relationship may seem like a bad romance to the rest of the world, but they will make it work. Go figure. Love, after all, defies logic.

_**I don't care what people say**_

_**The rush is worth the price I pay**_

_**I get so high when you're with me**_

_**But crash and crave you when you leave**_

_Fin**  
**_


End file.
